


Be mine?

by IronEyes, NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)



Series: SPNAdventCalendar2019 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advent Wreath, Castiel finally grows some balls, Christmas Time, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Soft!Dean, Witches, adorable idiots, familiar!dean, sad!dean, witch!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/IronEyes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/NotfunnyDean
Summary: Castiel is in love with his neighbor Dean and when he sees how sad and alone Dean is, he decides to risk their friendship.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: SPNAdventCalendar2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558324
Comments: 11
Kudos: 153
Collections: SPN Advent Calendar 2019





	Be mine?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrshays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrshays/gifts).



> Aaand here is Day 3!!
> 
> This is for the wonderful [Mrshays!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrshays/pseuds/mrshays) I hope you like it!
> 
> Topic: Advent Wreath

Castiel looks out of his window and sighs, while he watches his neighbor. If his brother could see him now, he would make fun of him. Again.

It’s just that his neighbor is really pretty and Castiel’s magic aches for a familiar like him. Sadly each time he meets Dean he stumbles over his words and even worse sometimes over his own feet.

How could someone stunning like Dean ever fall for a witch like Castiel?

“Heya Cas!”

Castiel can’t hear his beautiful voice but he can read Dean’s lips easily. Castiel feels how his magic pulses inside him. He wishes he could make Dean his.

He shakes his head and then opens the window, before he waves at Dean. Castiel smiles a bit uncertain, but Dean looks so stunning in the sunlight. His freckles look even more prominent like this and Castiel hopes Dean isn’t weirded out by all his staring. 

“Hello Dean.” 

“What are you doing?” Dean asks and Castiel admires that about him as well. Dean is always so happy. Sure he has grumpy days as well, but when he looks at somebody else Dean always tries to be cheery.

“Just putting up some christmas decorations.” Castiel answers and points at the snowflakes he had stuck on his window. They even sparkle a bit, because sometimes Castiel can’t help but use his magic.

“Oh.” Dean says and he sounds almost disappointed. If he was Castiel’s familiar, Castiel would be able to actually feel Dean’s emotions. Like this he can only guess.

“What about you? Already in the Christmas mood?” Castiel asks and Dean shakes his head a bit. Even his smile is gone completely, instead there is a frown on his face. Castiel has to say, he doesn’t like that one bit. 

“I don’t… My brother finally found a witch, so I guess it will just be me anyway. So why decorate heh? If I have to clean it up alone anyway.” Dean says and he shrugs, as if he doesn’t mind that, but Castiel feels sad.

“I’m glad your brother found someone.” Castiel just offers, because he doesn’t know what else he should say. It’s not that he doesn’t care, but he isn’t Dean’s witch and maybe he shouldn’t say anything.

“Yeah, I mean no kidding. He’s a real prize.” Dean says, this time the smile is back, but it doesn’t look real and it bugs Castiel more than he wants to admit. Castiel nods slowly, he doesn’t even know Sam that well, but what else can he say?

“Not like his brother.”

Dean nods to himself as well, before he slowly walks back to his house. He waves at Castiel and then he looks once at all the christmas lights. Castiel’s heart breaks when he hears that.

He waits until Dean’s door closes and he sees how sad Dean looks. It takes Castiel exactly two minutes, until he knows what he wants to do. He smiles down at the advent wreath he was making.

*

Sadly it takes Castiel longer than he wants to admit to finish the damn advent wreath. To his defense he had to change a lot of things on the wreath and it had taken a while until he had found all of the ingredients.

Castiel knocks twice on Dean’s door and waits.

“Cas?” Dean looks surprised, his green eyes are circled a deep red and Castiel wants to kick himself in the ass, for waiting so long. 

“Hello Dean.” Castiel says, his hands behind his back. Dean smiles at him, but it doesn’t really reaches his eyes. Castiel is nervous, but he hopes that Dean doesn’t sense that. 

“What can I do for you, Cas?” Dean asks, he seems a bit embarrassed and uses his sleeve to wipe over his eyes. Castiel looks into his house a bit and just as he thought, nothing here looks like Christmas.

“I have a gift for you.” 

Dean seems really surprised. Sure there are a lot of witches and familiars who are just friends and still make each other gifts. But most of the time it means a little bit more.

“A gift?” Dean whispers, sounding so disbelieving, that Castiel can’t wait a second longer. He pulls his hands from his back and his blue magic sparkles in the dark. It just takes a few movements of Castiel’s fingers and the advent wreath flies over to Castiel.

“Yeah. A gift you deserve.” Castiel says carefully, the advent wreath still flying between them.

Dean’s eyes widen when he sees it. Of course it looks more like an advent wreath than what Castiel had planned, but at least he had put the candles away. Instead he had put some very specific herbs on it.

“Cas…. that is…” Dean seems speechless and Castiel finally walks up the stairs towards Dean. He takes the familiar’s hands in his, the advent wreath slowly coming closer again.

“Dean. I’ve known you for two years now and you are the… I don’t understand how you can’t see it yourself. Dean you are so precious and everyone should fight to be the witch at your side.” Castiel explains and Dean looks anywhere but at him.

“That is - “ Dean starts, but Castiel shakes his head.

“No, listen. I’m sorry it took me so long. It’s not because I didn’t see you, Dean. It’s because I thought I was not worthy. But I will try my best to be the witch you deserve. If you’ll have me.” Castiel finishes his speech. 

Dean’s mouth is open, his eyes wide, but then he looks at the advent wreath again. He looks at the feather in the middle, all the herbs and even the silly Christmas stars. 

“Yes.”

“Wait, really?”

Dean laughs loudly at that and before Castiel knows what is happening, Dean is hugging him as tight as he can. Castiel blushes badly when Dean kisses his cheek.

“Of course, Cas. Fuck I’ve been in love with you for the last two years.” Dean whispers and then he uses his own magic. His green magic moves the advent wreath slowly but surely to Dean’s door.

Castiel’s cheeks hurt from grinning when he sees it there.

Even years later.

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/4bfd44ff8757e518f8b8a1dc6c2d8cd5/28027aac06231fa0-a6/s540x810/991446bd398a2eccb797b3e955915b14c51e6b4a.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it!!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com)


End file.
